Naruto: Swords of the End
by RKngel
Summary: Konohagakure no Sato will be brought upon into arrogant knees as they meet Naruto. With earthshaking power, he shall make his enemies and his "family" tremble on their knees. With the power of the blades of the end, he will blaze his way into glory, freeze his enemies into a cold death, and shock the world with his might.


Naruto: Swords of the End

a Naruto FanFic

Authored by Yami no Sephyr

**Yeah, I'm back with a different fic and writing about the anime, Naruto! While the anime itself is half-way decent, it pisses me off. Bluntly speaking, Naruto is one hell of a dumbass. In my fic, it's a StrongPrettyMuchGodlikeBadass!Naruto. Yeah, he can be a cold-hearted son of a bitch, but he can still have fun and smile. A lot of seriousness, unless if he's fucking a chick. Yeah, you heard me, fucking a chick! Anyways, I know for sure he won't be a dense, happy-go-lucky dumbass. **

**As for my Asura Cryin' fic, I'm sorry to say that it'll be in an undetermined hiatus. I've had no inspiration and I kinda lost interest in it because of no feedback. I'm sure this Naruto fic will do better, but I also have these plot bunnies raping my ass. Yeah, not fun at all. **

**So here's the summary:**

**Konohagakure no Sato will be brought upon into arrogant knees as they meet Naruto. With earthshaking power, he shall make his enemies and his "family" tremble on their knees. With the power of the blades of the end, he will blaze his way into glory, freeze his enemies into a cold death, and shock the world with his might. **

_**WARNINGS, RATED M FOR: Lemons, Smut, Incest/Twincest, Bashing, Language, Family Hating, Harem, Badassery**_

_**Includes having an Alive!Namikaze Minato, Alive!Uzumaki Kushina. Also changing scenes to fit what I want. **_

**I NEED A LEMON WRITER THAT SHALL APPEASE TO WHAT I WANT.**

_**Once you're a ninja, you're old enough to drink and fuck. I have said enough.**_

Chapter 00: Prologue

It was another happy, sunny day for Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. One male civilian whooped in joy for this beautiful day.

This is not his story.

A white, pedophile snake man was molesting little boys.

This is not his story. Although he's going to get a grand ass-kicking.

A busty blonde was busy gambling her money away while drinking her ass off.

This is not her story. Although her ass will get tapped.

A white-haired pervert- cough... _Super _Pervert, was busy writing out new parts for his Icha Icha Paradise series while perving on some beautiful women at the hot springs with a lecherous grin.

This is not his story. Although his perving is greatly appreciated to the male population of the shinobi world.

An old woman was shitting out dead little puppies while eating children.

This is not her story.

There is a certain young, blonde-haired Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, fucking a beautiful red-haired Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina.

This is not their story.

A certain blonde-haired child was eating their heart out at the table, shoveling bowls of ramen into their mouth. Disgusting to see, but the habit will die away. Maybe

This is not their story.

So you, dear readers, might be freaking out now. Not about Naruto? What? Well, I must tell you to go all the way up to the beginning, and reread over and over again. After all, only the idiotic Naruto would shovel ramen in his mouth. Remember this lesson, for you must look underneath the underneath.

Another certain young, blonde-haired child was away meditating in a forest surrounded by luscious, green, Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) trees. While in a deep trance, he was also very aware of his surroundings. Very aware.

His tale of greatness has already begun. Bringing destruction onto his enemies, his power shall rise and become the greatest the shinobi world has ever seen.

This is his story.

This is Naruto's story.

XxXxXx

Let me tell you the tale of the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto. Why shall I not mention his surname?

Because he hates his family. Since birth, he has been a neglected child due to his twin sister, Namikaze Uzumaki Natsuki, had been chosen as the child to hold the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked Konohagakure no Sato that fateful day, October 10. Left with the soul of the Kyuubi, Naruto has been neglected and suffered abuse from the villagers. Ever since the sealing that the Yondaime Hokage had done, who had somehow survived, he had focused all his attention on his daughter. Both husband and wife had literally forgotten their son, thus not knowing that their "son" was abused.

Young Naruto had renounced his family name since he was three years old. One year has passed since then, but let me start the tale from the very beginning... Since the start of the sealing of the Nine-Tailed Fox...

XxXxXx

It was a peaceful day at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Trees were burning, people were screaming, and tails were waving.

Wait, what?

Oh, hold on a minute, it was most certainly not peaceful.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking Konoha on October 10. That explains it why it didn't fit the atmosphere. Oh, well, not my fault.

So it was a horrific day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Trees were burning, people were screaming, and tails were waving. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking Konoha and its shinobi were trying their best to contain it.

Yeah, right.

"Our Hokage has come! We are saved!" a shinobi yelled as a yellow flash flashed to the front lines. Shinobi cheered, knowing that victory was theirs. What arrogance.

As the blur became clear when he summoned the Toad Chief, Gamabunta. You can easily identify him as the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Not that you couldn't tell because of the yellow flash. After all, he's the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

Back to the trouble we have right now in Konoha, you can see the Kyuubi in all it's Nine-tailed fox glory. If you looked really, really closely, you can see a reddish glow to it's normally yellow with black slitted eyes. In fact, it's movements even seemed a little bit mechanical looking. It looked it wasn't moving with its own will, like it was controlled by someone...

"I am here to save the village!" the Hokage announced boisterously. "The Kyuubi shall fall!" The village cheered in resonance with the declaration.

"Gamabunta, you able to hold it off for some minutes? I must use the **Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method)**," the blonde said to the gigantic toad.

"That seal...? That means..." Gamabunta said in surprise.

"Yes, I will die," came back the blunt reply of the Yondaime.

"Fine... I guess you're going to use your children?"

"Yes. I will be sealing the Kyuubi's chakra into Natsuki while Naruto will retain its soul."

"Alright... Let it be done then/"

"Lets."

And thus, Gamabunta charged fiercely at the tail-swinging form of the demon fox. Unsheathing his dagger, he began the assault of the hardest fight of his life.

Meanwhile, the Namikaze was busy making the preparations needed for the sealing. Inscribing a **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style) **which was a conjunction of two **Shishou Fuuin (Four Image Seal)**. It allows the escape of the Kyuubi's chakra back into Natsuki's own chakra. This allows Natsuki to draw on the chakra of the Kyuubi and still keep the Kyuubi itself imprisoned. The Yondaime Hokage also drew a **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style) **on Naruto to ensure that the Kyuubi's soul will be entrapped into it's jailor.

"Minato, can you please hurry up? Lasting this long against the strongest Bijuu (Tailed Beast) is a feat by itself!" the Chief Toad shouted over to the blonde Hokage.

"I'm working on it! … Alright, I'm ready!"

"Hold on, let me get out of the way!" Namikaze then flashed through the Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and the Snake hand seals in a flash, showing how he was an expert in weaving the hand seals.

"**Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method)!**" As the technique drained all the Yondaime's chakra, a demonic looking spectral form appeared.

It was the Shinigami (Death God).

"**Who hath called upon this presence?" **the Shinigami announced in a questioning manner.

"I have." Minato said in a strong, confident voice. The Shinigami stared at him, as if he was staring through his very soul.

As a matter of fact, the great being was.

"**Thou doth know the consequence of using this service?" **

"I pay in my soul, while you seal the Kyuubi's chakra into Natsuki and the soul into Naruto."

"**The contract is made," **was all the Shinigami said.

The Shinigami then proceeded to shoot his arm through the chest of Minato and grasp through the Kyuubi's corporeal body and into its soul, then pulling it out while splitting it into two parts. One part that glowed red went into Natsuki while a glowing white ball went into Naruto. When he also took Minato's soul, the greater being paused.

This was one disgusting soul. He did not want it. It would cause a massive indigestion.

No wonder it looked like such a disgusting thing when he looked into his soul.

The Shinigami retracted its arms from inside Minato's body and left it alone. The Namikaze looked at his chest in disbelief, looked at the Shinigami, and looked back down. The Shinigami only said one thing.

"**Thy soul is horrible. Taste bad. Indigestion. Unworthy of this stomach."**

Then the deity disappeared, blurring away as it faded from the human plane and back to wherever the hell it came from. The Yondaime Hokage blinked his eyes in confusion. But then what just happened registered in his mind.

"I'M ALIVE!"

The crowd cheered as their Hokage defeated the Bijuu (Tailed Beast). This night called for some massive celebration.

XxXxXx

It was a wondrous night for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Parties were occurring all over the village as they celebrated that victory against the Kyuubi no Youko (Nine-Tailed Demon). Many people were trying to get a glimpse of the Savior Child, Natsuki. Earlier, their Yondaime Hokage had told them that he had sealed the Kyuubi into his children. He had said that Natsuki contained its chakra, and Naruto contained its soul. He had raised Natsuki into the air and declared her as the Savior Child.

However, since Naruto contained the Kyuubi's soul, he had been named as the Demon Child by the villagers. Even if they were saved, friends and family had died by the demon, and since Naruto held the Kyuubi inside of him, he had became their scapegoat.

Life would be hard for him. Being ostracized by the village will be detrimental to his mentality, and Konohagakure shall pay in blood for the harm done to him in his younger years. He will become powerful, much more powerful than any being that had existed.

He will burn his enemies to ashes and blaze his way to glory.

He will freeze his enemies to a cold death as they stare on in surprise.

He will shock the world with his might, and bring it upon its knees.

This, dear readers, is the tale of Naruto. Wielding immense power, no man or woman can stand up to him in strength. Showing no mercy to enemies, he will stomp them into oblivion.

Yet, he shall also show compassion to those he can care about. A little compassion, mind you, but it's still some, nonetheless.

Did I also forget to mention that he will also fuck with all the women that he deems he wants to fuck? Like, as in penis goes into vagina?

Yeah, be jealous.

I would, too.

So that put aside, his story shall unfold now. As a two year old, his road to victory will start to become paved into the life of the world.

Welcome the child that shall wield the Swords of the End. The Blades that shall bring the End upon enemies.

Naruto's chronicle...

Begins now.

**So, how you like that prologue? Poorly written, right? I ensure you, chapters shall become longer.**

**I just couldn't think of anything to write anymore. **

**I would like some feedback on this, and then have some suggestions. No, not pairings, I decide on that. **

**Just going to let you know, Minato, Sasuke, and Sakura will be bashed. Although Sakura will also get fucked just because. Also, no Hinata in harem, although she'll get fucked, too. Just because of those huge tits. Geezus' blue balls, we can all be jealous. **

**This is what I'm thinking so far.**

**Ino, fem!Haku, fem!Kyuubi, Mei, Natsuki, Sakura (just as a fuck toy), Hinata (fuck toy-ish), and others I just can't think of right now.**

**Okay, so maybe give me some pairing suggestions... Including some as just fuck toys. **

**Alright, so I'll be putting my Asura Cryin' fic on hiatus as of right now. I have no urge to write anything, and my mind is blank. I just have to type this one out. **

**I also need names for an Ice element sword name. Best one can ask me any question, and I'll answer. **

**So give me some dearly needed feedback, I need some ideas to type!**

**SLOW UPDATES.**

**Just letting you know. **

**Laterz.**

**~Sephyr**

**EDIT: 5/31/12**

**Changed the age Naruto renounced his family name. **

**I know this is a rushed chapter... Can't even be called a chapter. I don't really write that much, so you're going to have to forgive me on that part. My writing would develop when I continually write... Maybe... **


End file.
